Realm of Wessex / Barlandic Empire
"Grace the world." The Realm of Wessex was a human kingdom ruled by the Wessex family that eventually became the Grand Realm of the Barlandic Empire. The country was founded during the Age of Constructs, by the First Wessex, Matilda. Over the next few centuries, the land turned fertile, and the Realm became a temperate forest, with the Vicon running through the capital. After the Great Ones, the Realm of Wessex became known for their peaceful countrysides, well-lived commoners, and sophisticated culture. During the Age of Man and the Age of Empires, The Realm of Wessex slowly spread their influence across the land, which brought civilization, the Tiokan language, writing, knighthood, Tiokan culture and law, and many other things across the continent, and farther. History Ancient History The people of Wessex trace their ancestry as far back as the Age of Constructs, to the Tiok tribe. The Tioks were resourceful and otherwise insignificant nomads in what was once called the Scratches. They were hunted by Creeches, constructs, and orcs, and fought for food against the much stronger Astr, Kenis, and Equis tribes. They were facing extinction when in 909 BGO, they discovered a broken robot convoy unlike any other. No fewer than twenty working vehicles, countless firearms, and most of all, the Tankard. A colossal tank trapped in the sands, unable to move from the severe damages it has taken. No one knows who defeated it, but whoever it was, they left the gas reserves full. Fire and Fury They rampaged across the world that almost destroyed them. They got better and better at operating their chariots. Equis and Creech were enslaved after their respective armies were run down. Ahn surrendered as soon as they heard the motors. Astr fled to the wildlands. Orcs were pushed into the mountains. The Tioks mastered the art of mechanics, and soon built more fleets. In the bloodiest tribal war ever had, Tiok cars smashed through the gates of Kenis Keep, and the drivers slaughtered all inside. The fort was theirs. With the Scratches under their control, they began to organize their power. They made the Kenis Keep their capital. The castle kept it's name, but the village inside was renamed to Tioka. They began to move any talent they could find to the capital, whether that be warriors, masons, counters, etc. This not only turned Tioka into a rather impressive settlement, but also kept their subjects from being able to create any sort of significant uprising. They also split their fleet into three different groups. One to protect Tioka, One to protect the Tankard, and one to roam their land, raiding settlements and stopping outside aggressors. (robots, orcs, Astrs, etc) The Warrior Queen In 952 BGO, a Tiok missile carrier found a girl in foreign garb walking through the desert. Due to her expensive clothing and healthy look, she was abducted for breeding stock. Her name was Matilda Wessex. That missile carrier was later stolen by a two Astrs, an Orc, and an Elf. The girl went with them. In the chase that followed, the entire Roaming Fleet and Tiokan Fleet was destroyed, and the missile cruiser escaped into Elven land. The carrier was thought to be lost forever, until they heard what was soon known across the world as Smokebelcher's Hymn. The robots walked no more. Their Hub Tower was destroyed in an act of bravery unlike any other. She returned to Tioka the next day. Her timid demeanor was gone, but the dress remained in a tattered state. No one stopped her. They all knew what she took apart in. She married the chief's son, and declared her new kingdom the Realm of Wessex. Matilda the Benevolent Matilda reigned from 952 BGO to her death in 899 BGO. Her reign was a time of great reform. One of her first acts was to free all slaves, something unheard of in those times. Along with that, she granted autonomy to many of the conquered tribes, decreasing dissidence. She also began to import art and literature from the Realm of Stone, and taught literacy to her nobles. This eventually lead to Stonish, or Old Common as it is often called, to become the official language of rule. Over the next few centuries, this would also diffuse into peasants, and all regional languages would be phased out by Tiokan Stonish, or Common. She died in 899 of natural causes. Her funeral is said to be the first use of ''Sigilcwen, ''the anthem of the Realm. Her legacy is of a kind but firm ruler, seeking justice. Even some of the Wessex family's greatest enemies consider her respectable. It is also said that she brought life back to the world, as the damage caused by the robots reverted during her reign. She was lived on by her only son and heir. Bartholomew Wessex. Bartholomew the Terrible Category:Countries